Elaria Martell
Full Name: Elaria Yvona Martell - "El" or "Aria" to her siblings. IMVU Username GentleGenocide House/Clan: House Martell House Words: "Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken" Ruling House: House Martell - Same Title(s): Princess of Dorne Lady Martell / Lady Elaria Age: 24 years old Date of Birth: 376 AL Place of Birth: Sunspear, Dorne Gender: Female Orientation: Bisexual Occupation: Lady of House Martell, Princess of Dorne Religion: Religion of the Seven Status: Alive Alignment: Chaotic Good General Appearance: Elaria is an attractive creature, if not striking in features and personality alone - she has high cheekbones, full lips, tanned flesh and honey eyes. She is tall and slim, almost skinny, though she has a swell to her hips and buttocks, with a perky bosom and muscled abdomen. Hair Colour: Ink Black - Long enough to touch her lower back EyeColour: Honey-Chocolate coloring Skin Tone: Tanned, from genetics, and sun exposure. Height: 5'5" inches Weight: 120 pounds Build: Slender/Skinny Scars: A single scar from a sparring match gone wrong - a line of scarred flesh down her left forearm, from elbow to wrist. Faint, not noticeable from a distance. Tattoos: None Piercings: A small hoop that she wears through her nose from time to time. Gold or silver in color. Other Distinguishing Marks: None Lineage: Doran Martell - Great-Grandfather (Deceased) Oberyn Martell - Great-Uncle (Deceased, by Gregor Clegane) Trystane Martell - Grandfather (Deceased) Elisa Martell - Grandmother (Deceased) Trevane Martell - Father (Deceased recently, from age and a hunting injury that festered) Elena Martell - Mother (Deceased recently, from suicide due to grief at loss of her husband) Brother - Will be cast later on, name decided when character is picked up Elyana Martell - Sister, Living Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Felix - a younger Lord whom Elaria was set to marry when her father was still alive, but he died before the marriage deal could be sealed, and her mother canceled the negotiations, her brother too bored by it to seek out more suitors for his sister's hand. Kyvus - a black cobra with a red belly, one of Elaria's many pet snakes. Poisonous and aggressive, though loyal to Elaria since he hatched. Not a domestic animal - has free reign through the palace and handles the rodent problem nicely. Allies: Targaryens - due to old alliances, and the marriage between Elia and one of their own. Enemies: All of those directly involved in Robert's Rebellion, and by cause and effect, the brutal murders of Princess Elia Martell and her children. Also those directly involved in the death of Prince Oberyn, her great-uncle. The Lannisters, the Tyrells, The Cleganes, and Baratheons are all not worth her trust, due to the brutal past that they share with Martell. Overall Personality: Proud, wise, clever with her words, sassy, full of charm and exuberance. She is clever as a snake, however, watching those around her and studying what they say, how they say it, and their lifestyles - memorizing it and locking it into her mental vault. She forgets little, and remembers most. Her proud tongue got her into trouble as a child, but now that she's grown, it's clear the woman has just as much brass to her body as any man worthy of seating a war council. She is vindictive and spiteful towards her blatant enemies, and her family comes before all. Likes/Obssessions: Enjoys horseback riding, archery/hunting, swimming, dancing, sewing gowns, reading history books and studying various languages. She enjoys playing games of wit and intelligence, as well as studying the arts that the Maesters use to heal others. She also enjoys study of poisonous creatures. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Dislikes her enemies, regardless of whether they had anything to do with their unkind past together. She is put off by blatant rude manners, and vile behavior; she believes in family, and honor, though she does not respect those who bring dishonor to their name. She dislikes singing, and being paraded about like a prized pony. Fears/Phobias: Fear of failure and bringing shame to her family, as well as fear of dying alone. She has a fear of heights as well, and because of such, would never visit the Vale or the House Arryn in their own keep. Phobias include claustrophobia, and arachnophobia. Hobbies/Interests: Hobbies: Horseback riding, archery/hunting, swimming, dancing, sewing gowns, reading history books and studying various languages, walking amongst the gardens, and walking along the beaches or shorelines of the ocean, handling poisonous snakes that are her pets. Interests: Playing games (to further her intelligence, and test that of others), studying, hunting and combat, and war strategy, befriending snakes. Physical Skills: Graceful, stealthy, athletic, agile, excellent horsewoman, and excellent archer - even from horseback on hunts. Strong, and capable of using a greatsword, though she prefers the use of a lance/spear for sparring purposes. It has been over a year since she last used weapons, due to her father's death and her mourning over the loss. He taught her, after she pestered him enough when she watched her brother go through the same training. Intellectual Skills: Is a great thinker, capable of thinking before she acts. She does not enjoy conversation with dim-witted individuals, as she enjoys sharing her knowledge and theories. She is well versed in languages, and histories as well. Weapons: A golden-metal tipped spear, with a sash tied around the tip, of Martell colors and their sigil. Clothing Style: Elegant clothing of Martell colors, or light coloring in general - usually suited for warmth and a sunny, bright climate. Showing skin is not a crime in Dorne, so some of her clothes can be revealing of the arms, chest or back, even. Armour: She wears none, except for a breastplate when hunting. Background To be added later.. RP Logs To be added later.. Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))